13!: Victorious Style
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: " Since your all here, and I convienetnly have nothing better to do, I thought I'd share a little story with you... "
1. Turning 13

**SUPRISE! I TOLD YOU GUYS I HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED! YES! I AM COMBINING ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE MUSICALS! SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! AND...UM...YEAH...OK THEN! GET READING!**

* * *

><p>" Hmmm..Oh! Hello! I didn't see you standing there. You all know me as Sikowitz. Tori,Jade,Beck,Andre',Cat, and Robbies method acting<p>

teacher. Well, since your all here, and I convienetnly have nothing better to do, I thought I'd share a little story with all of you kiddies. Have you

ever wondered how the entire gang met? And if all of them were as cool, nice, mean, or gothish as they were when they were thirteen? " Sikowitz asked taking

a sip of his coccunut milk. " Well, your about to find out. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy my pretty little tale. " Sikowitz cleared his throat and

began the story...

**XxXx**

It was just a regular day in New York for Robbie Shapirro. He was walking through the streets, minding his own business, when he heard his

cellphone ring. It was his mom. " Hello? " " Hi Robbie. Just wanted to let you know, that your stuff is already packed and ready to go for

tommorrow, when we leave for Appleton and you need to be home by six. Alright sweetie? " Robbie sighed and put on a fake smile and tone.

" Sure mom, I'll see ya later. " And with that, he hung up. " My name is Robbie Shappiro. I live at 224, West 92nd Street, in the heart of

Manhatten. And my life...just went to hell! "

* * *

><p><em>Robbie: Picture me! Just another cool kid in NYC, near the park and the met. Life is sweet. Yankees in the Broncs, pretzles on the street, just<em>

_how good can it get? Who have guessed, dad would meet a sturdest? Mom's depressed and her lawyers are mean. Now I'm stressed! Life is a_

_disaster! And I'm cracking fro the strain! Going totally insane! And I'm just about to turn! Just about to turn! Just about to turn!_

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: Everything switches._

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: Everything turns around._

_Everyone: Thriteen!_

_Robbie: End up in stiches._

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: Find a way underground._

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: Can I get through it?_

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: Life has changed over night_

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: How do I do it?_

_Everyone: Thirteen!_

_Robbie: Nothing is going right_

_Everyone: The best and the worst. And the most and the least. And the crazy and the scary. And I'm standing on the edge!_

_" You wana know what it's like turning thirteen? It's a nightmare! I've got hair growing in places, I didn't even know were places...Plus, my_

_parents are splitting up. Plus, Plus! I have to have my Bar-Mitzfa! It's like..the one thing that defines you! The jewish super bowl! " " Hey Robbie!_

_You better have a major party! " Andy butted in. " Hey Robbie, for my Bar-Mitzfa, my mom, is having our invites printed out on money! " Eric says._

_" Hey Robbie, for your Bar-Mitzfa, I have a VERY, special present for you... " Trailed April. " Ahhh..Dude! " " I don't care how much my parents_

_hate eachother. They'd better pull it together and make sure everything about this day is absolutley, positively, for once, please God...Perect! "_

_Robbie: 12 Years old! Everything that used to be good as gold, starts to crumble and crack! Pressure mounts! Once it was a joke now it really_

_counts! And there's no turning back! Life goes wrong!_

_Andy: Suddenly there yelling. Cause' your hairs to long!_

_Lisa: Or your room isisn't clean!_

_Everyone: Roll along!_

_Robbie: Every conversation, is another lost cause or a list of my flaws, and I'm just about to turn..._

_Everybody: Just about to turn...God I'm gona turn...13!_

_Richie: I want, a dirt bike!_

_Everyone: 13!_

_Rade: I wana kill my mom!_

_Evryone: 13!_

_Eddie: I wana mustache!_

_Everyone: 13!_

_Lisa: I want a wonder-bra!_

_Evryone: 13! When do I get it? 13! All of the grown-up stuff? 13! How will I make it? 13! When am I old enough? Why is the world feeling suddenly_

_stranger? Why are my friends acting totally wierd? Why do I feel like my life is in danger? Why do I feel Like my brain dissaperd?_

_Molly: How will I get through a year of spanish?_

_Simon: How can I not look dumb in track?_

_Mark: How can I gain 20 pounds by Friday?_

_Malcom: How can I make my voice not Cr-ack?_

_Everyone: I wana fly, wana run, wana drive, wana get rich! Wana get drunk! Wana get out! Wana get my braces off! Wana get my nose pierced!_

_Wana grow my hair long, but all I keep hearing is, " NO your not ready! No it's not time yet! No it's not right! Now, wait until your older! No your_

_not ready! No it's not time yet! No, it's not right! Now, wait until your older! No your not ready! No it's not time yet! No it's not right! Now, wait_

_until your older! Homework, laundry, dishes, horses! Just settel down, and hold your horses! "_

_XxXx Dance Break XxXx_

_Robbie: In the middle of the city, in the middle of the street, there's the sound of something crumbling, rumbling underneath my feet. In the middle_

_of the sidewalk, out side PS84, I hear a roar...I can't ignore...I hear " Robbie, it's not your fault. " I hear, " Robbie, can't you see? ", I hear, " Robbie_

_do you want to go with mom or stay with me? ", I hear, " Kiddo, I'm not angry. ", I hear, " Buddy, you know best. " And there's the rumbling getting_

_louder...But there's on day in October, Where the pieces all will fit. When they have to be together and pretend they didn t quit. I've got one day_

_in October, and I know it has to be the perfect party...I'm becoming a man...I don't know, what a man, really means..The rule book grows, but_

_no one knows, what all the rules allow. I'm becoming a man...no one tells all the scared in-betweens. Just how we should be strong, be good,_

_with so much pressure now! One day it gets better! One day it makes sense! One day I'll stop talking in the freakin' future tense! One day in_

_October! It'll all be great! And I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!_

_Amy: I can't wait to come to your party._

_Rade: I can't wait to come to your party._

_Others: I can t wait to come to your party! I can t wait to come to your party! Party!_  
><em>XxXx Others: I can t wait I can t wait! Can t wait! Can t wait! Can t wait! Can t wait! Can t wait! Cant wait for thirteen!<em>

_Group 1: Something is coming!_

_Group 2: 13!_

_Group 1: Something is going up!_

_Group 2: 13!_

_Group 1: Something is humming!_

_Group 2: 13!_

_Group 1: Somebody s growing up!_

_All: 13!_

_Lisa: Hey, yeahhh!_

_Eddie: No, no, no, no, no, no._

_Malcom: Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah._

_April: Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_All: The best and the worst And the most and the least And the crazy and the scary And we re just about to turn Thirteen!_

* * *

><p><strong>XxXx<strong>

" And so begins, our young Robbie Shappiro's joureny of becoming a... " Sikowitz can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips. " Man! Anywho!

for now..I've got to go re-fill my coconut. But stay tuned kiddies! Next time I'll be introducing you to Robbie's best friends, enemy's, and possibly,

his...girlfriend?... All coming up next time on Story Time With Sikowitz! Adios! "

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yup, this story is gona be a hit!<strong>

**Sikowitz: * Sips coconut milk * I'm glad I get to tell it.**

**Robbie: Um...I'm not from Appleton...**

**Me: I'll explain everything later Robbie.**

**Cat: AM I GONA BE IN IT?**

**Me: Yes Cat your in it...**

**Cat: YAY!**

**Jade: I'd better be mentioned in the next chapter...**

**Me: Probably not the next chapter, but the one after that.**

**Jade: * Scoffs * Your loss.**

**Me:..Gank...**

**Jade: * Grabs Siccors* " WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Me: Nothing! * Hides * Review everyone! **

**Jade: * Smirks ***


	2. Lamest Place In The World

The next morning, Robbie arrived in Appelton and was...well...trying to get used to it... " Appelton, Indiana...No..seriously..My parents split up,

my life falls apart! Now, I have to live in a town, where UFO's, go to re-fuel.. " " So let me get this straight! Your mom decides to move to

Appelton, becuase her cousin Pam lives here? " Well, at least there was someone there he could talk to. His next door neighbor, Patrice.

" Wow! Sounds like thier divorce got ugly! " " Ugly? My dad totally ruined our lives! And my mom is a mess. She went through the apartment,

tearing his head out of all the pictures! " " No! " " With her teeth.. " " No! " " She tells me were leaving New York, then she says, " It's your

descion! ", which as we all know is jewish for, " Your coming with me. "... So she tears me away from my friends and everything I know and now,

I have to have my Bar-Mitfva in Appelton, Indiana. " " Well..If it's so awful, just don't have it. " " Yeah right! Try telling that to my mom. For jews,

the Bar-Mitfavs like..the one day in your lif when everything is supossed be..happy and perfect! " " See..cathloics don't have that day. It would

go against everything we belive in! " " Besides! How hot your party is, totally sets up how popular you'll be. So I need this one, to be the best!

Best DJ, and the best ballroom, at the best hotel! " " Which is the Best Western.. " " Come on Patrice! There's gotta be some place in this town! "

" Sorry..but your choices are like my life here. Limited. " " Limited? To what? " " Well um...oaky... "

* * *

><p><em>Patrice: Down the road there's a Dairy Queen. Up the block there's a Wal-Mart. There's a place you can accsesarise your pets..A school, A tree,<em>

_acouple of churches and no matter how hard anybody searches, that's about as thrilling as this dumbass village gets! It's the lamest place in the_

_world! But it just got a little bit better! So don't dissapear. It's the lamest place in the world! But I'm pretty sure it's not as lame as it was before,_

_now that your here._

* * *

><p>" Come on, there's gotta be something to do in this town. " " Well the in-breeding takes up alot of our time! " " And..when that's done? "<p>

* * *

><p><em>Patrice: 40 miles to the nearest river. 60 miles to the airport. When we plan our escape that's where were gona have to be. It's a shame, it's a<em>

_sham, it's a terrible pity! You got dragged away from New York City! It's major suck for you, but it's amazing luck for me! It's the lamest place in_

_the world! But it just got a little bit better! I'm happy to say. It's the lamest place in the world! And your completely, exotic...intellectual, narotic..._

_You would never have a shot...except you found the perfect guide...and though I don't really know you...I can harldly wait, to show you...Every_

_fake and freak, every fool and clown, since the Chipawa settled this stupid town. Let em' laugh, they won't keep me down, with you by my side!_

_And it just got a little bit better! Amazing, but true. Yes the lamest place in the world, has lots of flaws, but mabey it'll be fine because it brought_

_me to you!_

* * *

><p>Robbie and Patrice smile at eachother for afew moments before Robbie decides to be suave and break the silence. " Wow..Patrice.. " " Come on.<p>

I'll show you the hill side where everyone waits for the resirection! " Robbie happily followed his new best friend.

XxXx

" And yet another chapter of the story ends. So, Robbie seems to be getting along well, also adapting, but what happens when he has to face...

the popular crowd? Find out next time! With me! Sikowitz! Goodbye for now kiddies! "

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Chapter 2 done! <strong>

**Sikowitz: Is this coconut milk imported?**

**Me:...Um..Yes...**

**Sikowitz:...Fantastic..**

**Robbie: So..I'm gona end up having a girlfriend right?**

**Me: I can't give that away!**

**Robbie: Fine...**

**Jade: What? Am I not important?**

**Me:...Your going to be in the next chapter for sure. I promise.**

**Jade: Why not this chapter? Hm? Why?**

**Me: Beck!**

**Jade: * mocks * _Beck!_**

**BecK: Jade, chill and leave punkluv101 alone.**

**Jade: If I don't?**

**Beck: I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day. You gona chill?**

**Jade:...Yes..**

**Beck: * Smiles ***

**Me: Alright..Reviews are much appreciated! Next chapter coming out VERY soon! **

**Cat: I LOVE RED VELVET CUPCAKES!**

**Me, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Sikowitz: * Stares At Cat * **

**Cat: Whaty?..**

**Me: *sighs * Please Review...Thanks.**


	3. Beck, Kendra, andThe Tounge?

" Hello again kiddies! Whos ready for another chapter in Sikowitz' O'l tale huh? Good! Ok! On with my story... "

* * *

><p>Robbie was walking to down the sidewalk, on his way to school thinking about the past couple of days. He and his mom had gone school<p>

shopping the past couple of days considering today was the first day of the school. However, he still had one thing buzzing around in his

12-year old head. Popularity. " It's all working out! Iv'e got a new friend as cool as my old ones, my moms awake, and weeding herself off the

meds, and I'll be totally set up here! I just need the cool kids to come to my party. " Just then, a boy about yeigh high, black stylish hair, cool

clothes and two other boys came walking down the road. " Okay guys listen up! " The football jock ordered. ' Like Beck Oliver! ' Robbie thought

brilliantly. ' He's star quarterback of the football team, had got eight billion friends, and he can beat the crap out of ALL of them! If he comes,

everyone comes.. ' " Kendra's gona be here any minute! So we have to get this right! What have you for me? " " Check it out yo! We got it! "

Shouted the black kid with dreads.

* * *

><p><em>Andre': 1, 2, 3, Here we go!<em>

_Andre' and Danny: Hey Kendra!_

_Beck: Hey, Kendra?_

_Andre' and Danny: Iv'e been thinki'n_

_Beck: Iv'e been thinki'n..._

_Andre' and Danny: I got to, got to, got to, got to, got to get with you!_

_Beck: So true._

_Andre' and Danny: I wana get all up in your business girl. And make you feel, real, fine!_

_Beck: Uh..real fine! Not fake fine._

_Andre' and Danny: Hey Kendra!_

_Beck: Hey Kendra?_

_Andre' and Danny: Come closer_

_Beck: Much closer.._

_Andre' and Danny: I got myself a brand new, rocking horse!_

_Beck: Rock-What?_

_Andre' and Danny: Why don't you climb up here on my muck?_

_Danny: And rocky, rocky, all night looooooooOOOOOONNNN-_

* * *

><p>Beck immediatly cut him off. " OKAY, OKAY! STOP! Rocking horse? Yeah, not gona work. " " Yeah! So gona work! It's double edge smooth.. "<p>

Both boys rolled out the last word at the same time. " Guys..Kendra is a good girl! I can't just hit on her like Whack-A-Mole. If I do that, I will never

get, the TOUNGE. " " The tounge? " Both boys questioned. " The tounge! The ride down splash mountain! " " So, where exactcly are you gona,

the tounge? " " I didn't set anything up. I am very dissapointed in you Danny! And Andre'! There's gotta be some place to set the mood right?

Come on guys! " ' Great! It's clear that I can do something better than Beck! ' Robbie thought confidently. " THINK! " ' Exactly. ' " Hey Beck. How

about taking her to a scary movie? She'll get terrefied, and she'll get closer, open her mouth to scream, and your tounge will just get sucked in

with the jetstream! " WOAH! " " WOAH! " " " Woah! A scary movie..Who is this guy? " " I'm Robbie Shapirro, from New York. " " New York..WOAH!

I'm gona call you...Brain! " " Brain! " Danny repeated it. " Brain it is. " Robbie agreed willingly. " Yeah it is! " Beck said, pulling Robbie in for a

bro hug. " Incoming! Kendra 3:00! " Danny warned. The three boys immediatly scrambled back into positon, while Robbie stand aside and hope

his idea goes well with Beck. " 1, 2, 3, Get chizzy! " Danny starts. Beck looks at him wierd but merely shrugs his shoulders. No more than a

second later does a blonde girl walk up, wearing a short yellow summer dress. " Hey Kendra. " Beck says cooly, causing the girl to smile and

blush. But at the same time, another girl appears. This one wearing a purple halter top, skinny jeans, high-heels, and has long brunnette hair.

She immediatly steps in front of Kendra and gives Beck a flirtatious smile. " Oh..Hey Jade.. " Beck greets with much less enthusiasm. " Beck!

Wow! Lucy us running into you, when I'm looking so hot! " Jade excalims. However, Beck completely ignores her and takes a moment to stare

at Kendra. " Hey Kendra..you look amazing.. " " Oh, well see, I almost didn't wear this, but then I thought no...wear it! " Kendra giggled. " Um..

Kendra, there's something I wana ask you.. " " Oh God... " Jade said in a worried tone. Beck snapped his fingers towards his friends.

* * *

><p>Andre' and Danny: Hey Kendra!<p>

_Beck: Hey Kendra?_

_Andre' and Danny: Iv'e been thinking_

_Beck: I've been thinking.._

_Andre', Danny, and Beck: I wana spend alittle special time with you._

_Kendra: Aw!_

_Andre', Danny, and Beck: I wana take you too a movie girl._

_Beck: Friday night._

_Andre' and Danny: Down, at the mall!_

_Kendra: It's perfect!_

* * *

><p>However, Jade wasn't about to let " Her " Beck get away, that easily.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jade: Uh, No, no, no, no, no! You can't go, to the movies on Friday night!<em>

_Andre' and Danny: No, no she can't do it!_

_Jade: I said she can't go!_

_Andre' and Danny: Uh-uh! No way!_

_Jade: Cause' you already commited to do..that thing!_

_Kendra: What thing?_

_Jade: That thing._

_Kendra: What thing?_

_Jade: That thing you said you would do on Friday!_

_Kendra: There is no thing.._

_Jade: Yes there is Kendra!_

_Kendra: I'm going to the movies, Friday night with Beck!_

_Jade: No your not! Don't contridict me in public Kendra, we'll talk about this later!_

_Kendra: Fine!_

Both girl turn back with smiles on thier faces.

* * *

><p><em>Beck, Andre', and Danny: Hey Kendra? I'm begging!<em>

_Andre': Please! Go, to the movies on Friday!_

_Kendra: Yeah! I'll come!_

_Jade: Ugh! We, have to talk!_

_Jade then pulls Kendra off and away to her house._

_Beck, Andre', Danny: Ohhh..Baby we soooo..Good!_

_Danny: You gona get all up in her business yo!_

* * *

><p>" Thanks for that Brain! I'll see you when school starts! " Beck calls out. " So when school starts, I'm so in with Beck! which means, that everyones<p>

gona come to my party! " Just then Patrice walked up. Robbie began walking toward her, a smile on his face. " Thanks to all your help! Now come

on! Let's go to school, so we can pass out my invites! " " Robbie wait! Before you pass thoes out...if thoes guys know I'm coming, there won't be

a party! Iv'e been telling you for the past month! They hate me! " " Come on Patrice..What makes you think that they hate you? " " They write,

" We hate you! ", on my locker..Look, I don't read what they read, watch what they watch, shop where they shop, or think like..they think. And

neither do you..Trust me, you should stay away from thoes guys. " " They don't know you like I do! And your with me now! Come on! Iv'e got a

good feeling about our first day at DanQuill Junior High! " Robbie says with much enthusiasm as he runs off towards the school. Partice is still

abit unceratin but follows Robbie and listenes to his logic anyways, hoping not to be humiliated...

* * *

><p>" Oh...So Robbies, in with Beck! But will he be able to handel being forced to choose between Patrice and the rest of the popular crowd? Find<p>

out next time! Now, If you'll exscuse me, I have coccunuts to drain! "

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Very sorry for the delay! Mostly due to school and laziness..But, I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Beck: Stylish hair?**

**Me: It's the truth! **

**Jade: Watch it..**

**Me: I'm 15!**

**Jade: Oh..Okay..Thanks for FINALLY putting me in the story. I'm really mean in this right? **

**Me: Um, yeah.**

**Jade: Awsome..**

**Me: Um..Okay..Anyways, revi-**

**Lucy: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**

**Me: Oh sh**...**

**Robbie: Who are you..? **

**Lucy: Zip it nerd! **

**Robbie: * Hides behind Beck ***

**Lucy: Punk..Luv..101? Victorious 13?...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?**

**Me: Um..I LOVE YOUR SHOES!**

**Lucy: Really? I just bought them! There actual Loui Vat-..HEY!**

**Me: Reviews= Love! * Runs Away ***

**Lucy: Get back here!**

**Jade:...Tacos?**

**Beck and Robbie: ...Yeah.**


End file.
